


After Death

by Puppeteer_skills_101



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer_skills_101/pseuds/Puppeteer_skills_101
Summary: What if after his death, Maul is forced with a decision, to be a spirit, but not to interfere with the living or to go back in time and fix his mistakes.Little does he know if he goes back, he is forced to relive his entire life again.If he accepts, he is unsure if the temptation of amusing his self by messing things up for the Rebels will be too strong to resist.Maul is also presented with another choice: the Nightsisters. He could live again, back where he left off, but underneath their demands. Forced to be their servant until the day he dies again. (The idea of this story belongs to a friend of mine.)





	1. Choose wisely

**Author's Note:**

> This story consists of three stories that branch from one choice that Maul has to make after his death. (the idea of this story belongs to a friend of mine.)

He looked around confused and slightly panicked by his surroundings. It was completely black. He couldn't see anything around him. What had happened? What led him to this place?

Sudden flashes of his battle with Obi-wan was projected in his mind as if he was it from another point of view.

"That's right." Maul said before he views Obi-wan's finishing blow. He looked down at his chest, there was a huge scar across his chest. 

He had an idea. It was a crazy one, but it was out of pure curiosity. He pulled up his pants legs to see that his legs were restored. No more mechanical legs. Pure natural strength. For once he felt a bit happy.

He couldn't exactly say he was disappointed in the fight that had killed him. He was glad that it was Obi-wan that had finished him off and that he was protecting the Chosen One. Although Maul had to admit, he was curious at who this Chosen One was. After his resurrection by his Mother, he had heard rumors about an Anakin Skywalker being the Chosen One. That was a complete joke, Maul was sure that all the Sith laughed at. Dead and alive. 

He took a step into the darkness and a path lit up in a soft blue. He followed the path until he arrived in front of two winged creatures that had morphed into a human. One male. The other female. As he approached them he took notice of the males red and black eyes, gray skin with red marking, the dark clothes and black mist that surrounded his feet. The female had blue eyes, fair skin, bright clothes and a white mist surrounding her feet.

"Ah, welcome Maul!" The man greets Maul with a sinister smile. 

"Who are you?" Maul could sense that the male was strong with the dark side but stronger than anyone else he had ever known. The female, however, was stronger with the light side, even stronger than Kenobi.

"I am the Son and this is my sister, the Daughter." The man spoke and Maul had to admit further their names could be worse.

"Why am I here?" Maul decided to ask, _Maybe that was a stupid question._ Maul thought.

"Because you have died." The Daughter answered. _Yes, it was. "_ All those who have chosen the path of the dark side are met with this crossroad."

"Yes my dear sister, because you just can not stand to see others lead a life that is dedicated to the dark side." The Son commented than looked at Maul. "Come, my friend, your life has been well lived. I will show the joys of your new found after life."

"Do not listen to him!" The Daughter cut in. "It is not too late Maul. You don't have to live your afterlife in constant anger and hate. You can live in peace and be reborn!" 

"Reborn?" Maul's curiosity was definitely spiked.

"I can take you back in your life to one moment and you can fix the wrong you have done." The Daughter proposed. Maul admitted he was curious about how the galaxy would be if he didn't do one event. _Which event would I go to then that would possibly change me from becoming one with the dark side?_ Maul pondered for a moment before a familiar green mist appeared and out of it a Nightsister spirit.

"Maul. You still must pay your due to us! Pay your due and you may continue living where you left off. It would be like you never died!" The Nightsister also proposed. Maul was conflicted. Each proposal sounded tempting.

"If I accept the Son's proposal, what will I get out of it?" Maul asked the usual question one would before jumping right into one of the proposals.

"Anything and Everything you could ever want. Immortality. Unlimited power." The Son spoke with a smile

"If you choose my brother's way you must not interfere with the living!" The Daughter added 

"Or else something worse than death will find you."

"And that is?" Maul questioned

"Oblivion. Absolute oblivion. You will no longer exist in any sense of the Force. Everything anyone has ever known about you will only exist in their memories and it will die there. You will be forgotten." The Daughter stated with absolute certainty.

"If I accept your proposal what will I get?" Maul questioned

"Peace. Happiness. An after life were you don't need to worry about revenge, hatred, judgment, or anger." The Daughter spoke pleadingly. The offer seemed a bit dull to Maul yet intriguing. A chance to redo one moment.

"Yes, but where is the fun in being constructed to the rules of your light side, my dear sister? There is nothing fun after  a single redeeming moment." The Son added

"Alright then. Nightsister, what do I get?" Maul faced the spirit.

"You get to resume your life as if you never died. Continue on your journey to defeat your enemies." The Nightsister offered

"If you accept the Nightsister's proposal, you will be her slave until you die again." The Daughter added.

"Daughter, if I accept yours, will I only get one chance at redeeming myself?" Maul asked her

"Only one." She replied and Maul stands there to think about which choice he would make.


	2. The Decision: Second Chance

There was a long moment of silence as Maul thought about his decision. He looked at the three beings before him before landing his sight on the Daughter. Pure curiosity had overtaken him. He wanted to feel what his life would be like on the other side of the spectrum. He couldn't help but want to know what it would be like if he was one of the good guys. What would his nemesis be to him if not a rival? What would become of Sidious is he was not his apprentice? 

"I have chosen the Daughter's proposal." Maul spoke calmly and he watched as the Son's face twist with anger.

"You will regret your decision, Maul." The Son spoke as he shifted back into animal form and flew off. As the Son had spoken, the Nightsister had disappeared into her green mist. without a word.

"I am glad, you have made the right choice." The Daughter gestured over to a portal that had formed from the gray mist that had caked the ground.

"I have a few questions, Daughter, if I am to go back after I turn my life to the light side will I just disappear?" Maul followed her over to the portal

"No, once you go back you will resume your life as it was in that moment and live until your death in your path of the light." She answered him as they stood in front of the portal.

"And this thing?" Maul gestured to the portal

"Once you walk through it, it will take you to the moment where the Force most desires you to go to, to change your life from the dark side to the light side." The Daughter's voice remained calm as Maul shifted his gaze into the ever-shifting  mist portal

"So I will not get to choose what point I get to return to?" Maul needed to clarify so he knew that he had no control of where he ended up. He kept his appearance calm, yet his insides felt like they were twisting. He had no clue of where he would end up.

"The Force will decide for you." The Daughter nodded and Maul's thoughts ran through his mind. He didn't know if he would end up as a youngling, or during one of his many missions against Jedi. He remembered back to the many times as a youngling he knew he could have escaped from Sidious. The thought of the Academy flashed in his mind of Daleen and Kilindi, of how he could have spared them.

"Are you ready, Maul?" The Daughter asked and Maul pulled himself from his thoughts. He nodded and turned to face the portal.

"Once you walk through you will be on your own to make the right decisions in your life to pull you from the dark side. Do you understand?" the Daughter spoke and Maul nodded before he took his first step into the portal.

Once completely emerged in the mist Maul felt light headed. He tried to look around as he walked through the mist. He couldn't see or sense anything around him until the mist had started to clear. The hallway he came to be walking rang alarms in his mind. He stopped before the door could sense his presence. 

Before Maul could think of what to do to change what happened before, the door opened to show Qui-gon and his nemesis, Obi-wan Kenobi, stepping up through the crowd of royal guards that were led by the Queen. 

Maul one thing on his mind. He could not kill the Jedi if he wanted to be successful in this new mission of his.


	3. Contemplation

Maul could feel his younger thoughts swarming through his head. Jedi were his enemy, they were weak and didn't deserve a place in the galaxy. Maul pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. What in the galaxy could he do? Maul's eyes were caught by a hidden Sith droid that flew through the air watching them. His Master was watching. He had to get rid of the droid without causing Sidious' suspicions to rise. He glared at the two Jedi and lowered his hood. 

He had to make his master believe that he wasn't going to let these Jedi win. Once he ignited his dual lightsaber, he had ignited the battle. As the battle raged on, Maul contemplated whether if it was a good idea to made Sidious think that one of the Jedi had destroyed the droid or if he should just stand down to the Jedi. No, if he admitted his defeat and surrendered Obi-wan would no doubt think that it's a trap. He had to be captured under the Jedi's terms. No not the Jedi's terms, Obi-wan's terms. His nemesis' terms. But what would that be?

As Maul wandered through his memories raking for any piece of information that would help him, he didn't realize that he had let the Jedi get the upper hand. Soon he felt himself falling. Maul could have sworn that both of his hearts stopped. 

 _No! Anything but this!_ Maul screamed in his thoughts as he somehow caught a light that barely stuck out of the endless shaft. He looked down and only saw the endless abyss that was once destined to swallow him whole and being his journey into insanity. There was no way Maul want that to consume his mind again.  _Not again! I must get out!_ Maul's face drained of blood and must have looked distraught as he clung on tightly to the small light as he looked up and saw the Jedi. Qui-Gon's stoic face judge him silently while Obi-wan wore one of shock and surprise.

Maul could feel his fingers slipping as he tried to concentrate. He could use the Force to save himself.  _Even if I can't jump the way Kenobi did, he would never let me fall like this. Through all of our battles, he never had the gut to kill me or watch me die if there wasn't any concrete proof to sentence me to death. Even if there was Kenobi always want to 'save me' from the Dark Side. Here's your chance Kenobi! Take it!_

Maul clung onto the light as he feet scrambled to find safety on a platform of the Force. He watched the Jedi as they just stood there watching him.  _What are you waiting for you weaklings!?_ After another moment Maul had gathered enough emotions, whether it had been his fear, confusion, or anger over the situation, he had that platform that he willed the Form to form under his feet. He quickly jumped out of the endless abyss, crashing through the Jedi. The two Jedi watched Maul in shock as the red Zabrak gathered himself as he kneeled on the ground only holding himself up with his hands. He could hear the Jedi talk behind his back.

"Stay on your guard, Obi-wan. This could be a trick." Qui-Gon whispered to his padawan.

"But Master, you saw his face. He was genuinely frightened!" Obi-wan argued back, "I mean look at him!"

Maul honestly hated himself for showing himself in a state like this, but all he could hear was those lines repeating in his mind:  _Far above, far above, don't know where you'll fall. Far above, far above what once was great is rendered small._ Before Maul's mind could finish those lines could finish Maul let out a silent scream as he felt lighting rip through his body. Before he could see who his attacker was he had blacked out.

 

\----------

 

Maul groaned as he woke up, he cursed in his mind as he was reminded of how weak his body was at this stage of his life was. He could still feel the jolts go through his body, but barely. He growled as he saw the medical droids. As if they understood him, he watched as the medical droids dispersed away from him. He had finally a moment to himself.

 _What am I doing?_ Maul thought to himself,  _There's no way I could ever possibly prove that I want to change. I'm already consumed by the Dark Side. I've already killed many Jedi. So why this point in time? What does the Force want me to do?_ Maul thought back to the battle, the steps he took as he thought. He obviously put himself in the defensive and the Jedi had taken notice of it and must have pushed him towards the reactor shaft. He remembers struggling to balance on the edge of the shaft before falling.

Maul stared at the ceiling as he laid on the bed.  _There's no way I can do this. I've only ever known the Dark Side._ Maul sighed to himself and didn't notice the door open to allow Qui-Gon and Obi-wan entrance to his room. 

"It's not that surprising. What happened. She never said it would be easy." Maul spoke aloud to himself and he rubbed his face with his hands. "But why now?"

Obi-wan and Qui-Gon silently stood at the edge of Maul's temporary room. The only reason why Maul didn't have restraints on him connecting to his bed was because of Obi-wan.

"Why not before all of this happened? Before Sidious? Or at least the Academy? I could have saved them..." Maul went on speaking to himself unaware or not caring for the Jedi in his room. Obi-wan looked at Qui-Gon as his master stayed stoic.

"Cursed Force. I doubt it truly chose this period in time for me to return to." Maul paused for a moment, "What do you two think? Why now?"

The two Jedi stayed silent for a moment before Obi-wan spoke up:

"We came to check up on you, Sith. You took a nasty-"

"My name is Maul. Not Sith and certainly not Darth Maul. Just Maul." Maul never took his eyes off of the ceiling. 

"Well then Maul, if you are feeling well enough, the Jedi Council would like to talk to you," Qui-Gon spoke up

"Nothing that I have been through this day compares to the pain I have suffered in this life and the last," Maul spoke and sat up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Maul was about to stand up, but his eyes seemed fixated on his legs. They were still his. So far there was no insanity. No crawling to survive. No mechanical legs. He was still able to function like a normal living being. Maul placed one of his hands on his legs. Maul didn't care if the Jedi became impatient with him. He hadn't had the time to actually appreciate having his very own legs back.

"Maul!" Obi-wan spoke up breaking Maul's thoughts and it put a glare on Maul's face as the Zabrak stood up. Maul then walked on behind the two Jedi to the judgment of the Jedi Council.

 

\----------

 

The council talked amongst themselves most of the time while Maul was there and they had interrogated him about his entire past.

"He's a Sith he must be punished!" Maul overheard one of the Jedi Masters demand.

"Yes, but for what crimes? Just being trained as a Sith?" Another Jedi Master questioned

"We aren't even sure if this is some kind trick! We have a Sith standing right in front of us!"

"How can we even be sure if he is a Sith? They have been extinct for many years now."

Maul ignored their debate and he looked around himself. He was in the center of a light room with a semicircle of seats in front of him and beside him was Kenobi and Qui-Gon. The two stood as if they were guarding something. Him from hurting the Jedi Masters? Or him from escaping? Or him from being hurt by these Jedi Masters? Maul had always been confused by how the Jedi worked and now he had the front row seat. 

 _It's as if they're an oligarchy. Barely any different from the Sith's absolute power to one and to the apprentice._ Maul couldn't help but compare the two together. _Are they all controlled by these Jedi Masters or are they more like the guidelines of Jedi and not the demanding rules of what a Jedi has to be?_ Maul ended his curiosity once he heard the topic about a punishment be brought up once again.

"If I am to have a punishment, I should have a last request." Maul finally spoke up and the room quickly went silent. Of course, there was only one thing he wanted to do if he was to lead a life on the light side. Only one person he wanted to see that he knew wasn't dead yet in this lifetime and that would never forget him.

"A last request?" One of the Jedi Masters echoed Maul and then they all began their debates once again.

"We can not possibly allow this!"

"He does have the right for a request."

"What if he tries to run away?"

"It can't possibly be as bad as we all think."

"I want to see my mother," Maul spoke up once again and the room seemed to be silent and in shock.

"Excuse me?" A female Jedi Master spoke breaking the long silence.

"I want to see my mother. I haven't seen her once after my master took me away from her. I must show her that I am no longer in his bounds! If I am going to be safe anywhere... I know now that the Jedi temple is going to be one of those places." Maul spoke hoping to gain the favor of the council, but most of their shocked faces had turned sour and judgmental.

"This is obviously a trick." A Jedi Master whispered

"We should put in in the most looked up prison we know of. He obviously wants to stay here."

"He must be mapping out the Temple for his master." 

Maul's jaw dropped to the floor. He knew he was a Sith and all, but for the Jedi to be like this and not even think about letting Maul see his mother. Maul looked over at Kenobi with the shocked look on his face. He knew Kenobi was easily swayed by other emotions. He used this to trap Kenobi more than once. Ezra on Tattooine was one of those many times he remembers. Although Maul knew he had to be cautious with how many times he used his trick on Kenobi around others, they may try to sway him to their side. If Maul needed help sway the Jedi in his favor, he knew he could use Kenobi, the to-be Jedi Master.  Little did Maul know how different his and Obi-wan's life would be now that Qui-Gon was alive and that Kenobi didn't gut him alive and send him falling down that abyss.


	4. Discontinuing

Hey, readers, I am discontinuing this story due to a friend and I had started a story with a similar idea and then I posted this story. I have been kindly asked to discontinue and with great respect to my friend, I shall discontinue. Thank you all for reading this story and I shall be leaving the chapters that are posted for everyone's enjoyment.

  
Thank you once again for voting for this story and reading it.

 

I also wanted to state that the idea of this story is hers and we had a little disagreement which is resulting in me discontinuing this story, but she has been grateful enough to let me keep it up on this website.


End file.
